The Event
by DreamRwhoCirculates
Summary: The Night Hunter has come to an encounter with the Nine-Tailed Fox, that she never predicted it to turn this way...


Events. Events take place by the action of a variety of multiple factors, but also by the amount of actions that humen perform. But, was this wickedly peaceful night going to show such a demonstration?

Somewhere outside of the borders of Ionia, laid on a tree branch the vuluptuous Nine-Tailed Fox, steeped in relaxations her smile was spread wide across her face…It was a wonderful, silent night, one fan of the dark could only adore. The sky was the infinite sea of stars that if one drop of moonlight were to fall it would shake the surface and adorn the world in silver light. Everything seemed unmoving, everything seemed as if they never mattered, that the sounds of night never existed. Unwary…

Dolefully, the wind did move and it slipped over the black-haired Kumiho's hair, her ears moving frantically as she awoke. Her breath was stolen for barely a second, her body standing up, her eyes moving with the sounds that had just started. The leaves were moving, the ground was rattling, the clouds were screeching and to all directions the woman did look with almost what seemed as terror. She was coming.

Slithering her body from the branch to gracefully land on the ground, the astir mage frantically looked here and there before turning around to begin her running, only to come up with the inevitable encounter. A pair of red rubies pierced through the veil of black, they were coming, they were approaching. Heels were clapping thunderously with each slow and agonizing step that they were making. A snake of blood, the cape that slippered and caressed the earth under it. Night creatures of the sky flattered from under, the starry lights were vivid enough to scare them away. And she was revealed. The Night Hunter was here.

From that point, the equal amount of steps one was making, Ahri would make just as many backwards, never letting the distance getting any closer. "What do you want here, Hunter? I don't suppose you came for talk." the yellow-eyed's delicate voice lingered along with a small giggle. "No. I came for you." the darker and more peculiar voice had been released from the other woman's mouth, emotionless and almost deadly. "For me? Oh, but you know it, Vayne. I take essences so that I can survive!" lied the mage slyly. "Really?" the Hunter smirked. "Then I suppose, you wouldn't need your pesky little curves."

Coming to press on to stealing space, soon the fox had her back on a tree, while the Night Hunter had been approaching dangerously threatening. "Succumbus. How long are you planning to seduce men to their deaths? How long will you keep aspiring to be this 'perfect' human you wish to be? Is the world ment to cease existing for your own personal desires?" asked the crossbow-weilder. "Well, I suppose it'll be—Hm hm!— too bad for the world!" chuckled miscieviously the fox.

But things do not work this way, the world does not work this way. This world full of lies had made rules of justice, with the aim of leading liars into truth. Humen are long deepened into lies to let themselves see the truth. Yet the world has so little heroes when they need a lot of them… All broken pictures on a forgotten wall.

All of a sudden, another noise was added, a noise that was not meant to belong with the rest. "Shauna? Shauna?" A voise called drowned by the distance, Vayne had to turn to see. That was a mistake. Purple framed on the eyes of the Ionian mage and the world shook. The Night Hunter stood spellbound…

Blood, so much blood everywhere. A man sitting tied up on the chair, a woman's broken voice scratching the corners of the room as she laid on the table, her legs bearing thousands of cuts and stabs, they trembled at the tortured soul that was struggling to leave. "Daddy… Mo-ommy…" a little girl shook hidden inside a kitchen cabinet, only slightly yet enough was she witnessing the terror. Her voice endeavored, cracking every second. Another set of broken screams filled the burning house, the sound of flesh tearing apart was polluting along with one horrible laughter of an old woman.

"Come my child. Don't you vant to see your beautiful momi? Zis is ze last time you'll ever hear her delicate voice. Iz zis how you're waving 'goodbye' at zem? Vat a bad-bad daughter zat you are. You are ze most horrible child…" The hag's words plagued strangled the little poor Shauna… What a horrible world… It's all a lie… Everything is a lie, a disgusting horrible lie. No angels, no sky, no sun.

.

.

.

Nothing.

.

.

.

"Lath Rian Oune Vi Phyla!"

A green beam of light was fired like a large projectile, it traveled instantly and hit the black-haired fox. Vayne's body snapped from the shock of the spell and her drifting mind was once again grasping reality. A woman of dark skin moved and approached, her arm protectively wrapping around a sharp gauntlet. "Come, Shauna. Keep Focus!" The agitated markswoman who had yet to recover from the event that had taken place in her mind, she managed to reclaim herself and holding just as tightly she followed the other woman… away.

Away from everything.

.

The clouds are racing fast…

"Are you alright?" asked Karma, she slowly poured hot tea into the aristocrat's cup. "…I saw mommy and daddy." Resting at the Duchess' residence, Karma walked up and sat nearby the Demacian, who pondered at the night sky.

"Mommy and daddy… They were real."

"No, Shauna. They weren't."

"…I see…"

.

.

.

"…The night is

so peaceful…"


End file.
